Spider-Man Kills the Marvel Universe
by SpideyManz
Summary: In a world where Peter Parker is killed. (Not.) Pete decides enough is enough. His wife is dead because of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Now he'll get his vengeance, and nobody will be left to stop his raging maddness. {Part 1 0f 3, Spider-Man Killology}


**Part 1**

 **The Killing Spree**

 **I do not own the Marvel Characters and other Characters mentioned. All Characters are owned By Marvel and their Respected companies.**

 **This story will be my first one here. Excuse my writing and my English. I would appreciate if you guys Review and comment. It would be much appreciated.**

As the People of Earth 219 Drew close to the Funeral of Peter Parker, his friends and family talk about the good times of their Peter. Little do they know that Peter is in the Crowd among his friends. He swore himself to Mary Jane that he would quit being Spider-Man before she died of those pesky Avengers got in mix up between the Master of Evil. Peter was the last person to leave, looking at the tombstone of his future to be wife, and His very own name. "Don't worry Mj, I'll make them pay for what they done to you... I'll make them all pay..." Peter gets on his knees and slowly starts to sob. His sobbing turning to bawling, as the only thing he remembers are the sweet memories of His Girlfriend, Mary Jane...

A few hours pass by as Peter gets himself together and heads home. It slowly starts to rain as he sees a few Superheroes fly over him, apparently having better things to do than saying sorry for the mistakes they made. Peter quickly heads home and changes into his Spider-Man costume that he swore never again to wear, but sometimes promises are kept. Spidey flicks his wrist toward a tall building and grips his arm hard, as he is lifted into the air. Spidey looks ahead and follows them to the Avengers tower, sticking to the shadows of the dark night. As he spots Jarvis, the man servant of Tony Stark, he webs his face and pulls him up to the ceiling, slowly suffocating the life out of Jarvis. This isn't even half the payback Peter wanted to accomplish.

Tony and The super-famed team noticed that Jarvis was home. Capt. suspected someone captured him. Thor thought otherwise, declaring that there is a Traitor in the midst. Jessica Drew stated, "It is highly unlikey that a traitor is here. No one would do such a thing." Peter then jumped behind them and tapped Tony on the shoulder. "Hey!" As Tony looked behind him, Pete struck his fist against his priceless face. Tony staggered backward, landing on his buttocks.

Jess watched in shock and faced toward Parker. "Pete, What are you doing?" As she tried to strike down the Amazing Spider-Man. Pete caught her fist and tightened his grip around her wrist, forcing her to her knees. He knew he had to do something quick before the others attacked. Thor rushed into Peter while the others tended to the injured Stark and Drew. Pete pushed off Thor and kicked him in the face, wrapping a web line around his throat. "I'm sick of playing the lovable goof ball. Always cracking jokes all the time. Well no more. I'm tired of playing these fucking games." Peter gripped the webline around Thor's throat. The Asgardian hero gasping for air. Pete then tied the webline together tightly, leaving Thor to die on the floor behind him. Pete's Spidey sense blared off of an coming attack behind him. He wasn't quick enough to dodge a fist that seemed to have knocked peter all the way across the dining area. Pete shook his head and stared at the pissed off Ant-Man. Pete tightened his fist and ran toward him, giving everything he has into his fist. Who know the insides of a Scientist's brain can look so pink. Pete stares at the blood of Hank Pym. Smart guy. But not smart enough. He already killed 3 Heroes, well 2. He had The whole Marvel Universe to go...

"Now I'm receiving news recently about the vigilante known as Spider-Man." Peter turned off the T.V and looked out the window. It has been a day since he killed Thor and Hank. He looked off into the New York buildings, pondering about the people of New York City. He sat up and tore off his God forsaken costume. He threw it to the side and looked in his closet. He saw a pair of jeans and a prototype mask. He grabbed those and took a leather jacket. "Hmm it's still cold out..." He joked. 'No, no more jokes. You stated it yourself.' Peter thought to himself. Pete then sighed, he took the material and made a new suit. A suit that looked very normal. Well to him at least.

As the Avengers meet up at the tower. They debate on the future of Spider-Man. "We need to bring that little runt in. Who knows what he'll do next?" Jess says. She clearly was pissed off about the fact of almost dying. "We need to contain him. He's too powerful. Did you see what he did to Thor?" Wasp stated. Her eyes full of tears. Sure she saw many unearthly things that don't usually happen. But this is the first time she ever saw anything happen like this. "Calm down people. I know that this guy is a monster for what he has done. But arguing won't get us nowhere." Capt said. Logan clearly hated the Kid now. Who would've known he could be such a thoughtless killer. "One thing for sure bub, that little shit is going down."

Peter was swinging in the city now, catching up with the horizon as he saw cop vehicles below him chasing some other crappy car. He didn't care. He had all the power in the world, but he still couldn't care less. He was focused on the Fantastic Car heading somewhere apparently. Pete closed in on the flying machine, and stuck his hand on the bottom of the Vehicle, opening the little door, access to the device's function. 'Great' He thought. The advanced wiring was all bunched up in one corner. All sorts of color cords we're everywhere. 'Well, might as well rip them all out.' Pete then drove his fist into the device and ripped out the electrical cords. Pete crawled over the car and looked at the FF.

Jessica Drew wasn't worried about the scar on her face, she been through worse. She was worried about the fact of the other heroes. She experienced Pete's madness before, but not like this. She was undercover looking for him, when the Fantastic Car flew down and exploded. She wasn't doing well in Electronics in High School, but she knew that something like this doesn't happen on it's own. She ran toward the destruction, seeing no one had died yet. She sighed and looked in the sky, spotting a flaming fight between Johnny and... Well she couldn't tell who the other person was. Jess turned around and tried to find a place to change into her costume. As she came out, The Fight was over, as Johnny blasted the Red suited guy with his flames. She knew right away that it was Peter. Jess flew into the air , providing back-up for the Hothead hero. "He is a tough one, I'll give him that." Johnny said. He gazed upon the bloody Spider-Man, realizing what he has done. Pete laid there, fooling the two heroes that he was injured. "You just don't get it do you... We all have corrupted the world with our power.." Johnny then raised his hand toward him. "No, you brought this upon yourself, web-head." Johnny was going to finish Pete off, but was interrupted by Jess. "If you kill him, your no better than he is." Pete took this as a time of opportunity to get rid of Johnny. Pete griped his hand both at Jessica's and Johnny's throats. As they both we're being choked, Pete threw Jess over the building and grasped at Johnny's neck. As Johnny also gripped at Peter's wrists, burning his hands to the max. Pete was relentless, he tightened his grip, ignoring the pleads and cry's from Johnny. "Y-you a-are...c-crazy..." Johnny gasped one more breath. He died in Pete's hands. Pete, not feeling sorry for what he has done, lets go of him, and watches as he drops to the ground, hearing a loud splat before finishing off the Remaining Fantastic Four.

Peter wasn't merciful to Ben, Sue, or Reed. He didn't care if they worked together. He didn't care about their pleading and bashful crying. He rather drive his own fist through their hearts. Pete wondered if ripping their hearts out are getting too old. He had to think of other ways to kill a person. Pete swung his way to the baxter building and found some hi-tech stuff he didn't need to use for. He took no interest in what Reed was planning. He walked over to the blueprints and saw a weapon. A stealthy weapon that is. He thought long and hard, The X-Men were next.


End file.
